


Stress Relief

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: "I-I just have been so overwhelmed since Father's death I haven't had time to relax or focus on myself or on any of you, which is my fault I shouldn't do. I wish to spend more time with you all little princess but I fear that this war has given me such stress." Xander sighs with a smile before gently placing his hand on her own small one. He felt that urge come back between his thighs, he imagined pushing her up against the wall of his study, slamming into her until she was sore. Cumming over and over into her until he would be sure that he was pregnant. Corrin stepped behind him and started massaging his shoulders before leaning down to his ear, her hot breath making him shiver."Then maybe I could be your stress relief?" She whispered seductively before she moved one of her hands down his chest and abdomen, gently undoing his cravat and his top buttons.





	Stress Relief

It wasn't right, nor was it okay for him to be feeling this way about the little girl he had helped raise and care for his entire life. And now he had urges, ones that nothing could help. Xander would constantly use his own for his pleasure, imagining the young princess staring up at him through his legs. Her small soft hands working his shaft before she would give it a teasing and loving kiss on his tip, gently licking his slit before humming. And her cunt, oh her cunt! He imagined it so tight and warm for him, drenched in her own desire for him. The crown prince felt his own end before he heard the knock on his study door, he quickly covered himself before clearing his throat and glancing at the door tentatively.

"Who is it? I am very busy at the moment... I... I need to finish theses papers for tomorrows meeting with Hoshido please leave me be." He sighed before gently looking back down at his paperwork, running a hand through his hair before the door cracked open and revealed the same female he had just been thinking of. Corrin smiled sweetly before taking a step forward and gently rocked on her heels, tilting her head and humming.

"Hello big brother I hope you don't mind me coming in here and disturbing you, but you have been so stressed lately. I know that your coronation is in a few weeks and I want to help in any way I can so please tell me what is bothering you." The young princess smiled before pulling her chair to him gently placing a hand on his knee, causing him to flinch before gulping softly. He felt more excitement course to his member it throbbed at the nearness of the girl, the same one he had imagined so many times being the one to suck him off. 

"I-I just have been so overwhelmed since Father's death I haven't had time to relax or focus on myself or on any of you, which is my fault I shouldn't do. I wish to spend more time with you all little princess but I fear that this war has given me such stress." Xander sighs with a smile before gently placing his hand on her own small one. He felt that urge come back between his thighs, he imagined pushing her up against the wall of his study, slamming into her until she was sore. Cumming over and over into her until he would be sure that he was pregnant. Corrin stepped behind him and started massaging his shoulders before leaning down to his ear, her hot breath making him shiver.

"Then maybe I could be your stress relief?" She whispered seductively before she moved one of her hands down his chest and abdomen, gently undoing his cravat and his top buttons. Xander inhaled sharply before pulling away, his body screaming for him not too but his mind got the better of him. 

"Corrin please don't tempt me, I already am struggling to maintain this... God's little princess please don't do this too me, I'm your big brother." He whispered softly his voice hoarse as he turned towards the female, she was tantalizing, her hips so soft... They were more so exaggerated in her form fitting dress, and her breasts. Her low cut dress was so teasing, and she knew it. Never had Xander struggled so with his control over his instincts, even with the females who wandered in and out of his life he never craved someone as much as Corrin. When her sixteenth birthday hit he knew that he no longer could resist his urges, so he called the prostitutes back into his life. He pounded them until he could pound no more, he imagined them as the smiling and happy young woman that he longed for. 

"You aren't by blood nor are you good at hiding your lust for me, look how hard you are... Xander I have wanted this for years but now we finally have a god damn chance. I need you big brother please, don't maintain it. Let it go." The dragon whispered before unzipping her dress slowly, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way before humming. The crown prince quickly snapped up too look at him before kissing her passionately and roughly, he put all his love and need for her in the single kiss. He shoved his papers off his desk in one hand movement before jumping to wrap her legs around his waist, her lips locked against his before she pulled away. Corrin was placed on the desk as Xander explored her creamy white skin with his eyes, taking in her beauty before unhooking her bra in a swift movement. Her hands flew to cover her chest as he chuckled and took her wrists and moved them so he could see her breasts.

"My love don't be nervous, you are beautiful and I happen to know what I am doing. I love you Corrin, I have since you turned of age. And I always will." He breathed before releasing her hands, she gulped but laced them into his blonde curls. Xander looked over the perky coral colored nipples that seemed to be calling him, he pressed his lips to one while kneading the other in his hand. The prince seeming more like a young baby as he sucked and nipped at the pert nipples, not neglecting the other as he switched and showed equal attention to both of them. The female let out soft moans and mewls she pulled her lover close to him and allowing him to move to her black silk panties that left little to the imagination. Curling his fingers around the tips he tugged the flimsy fabric off and let our a sharp gasp at the sight. 

"P-please don't stare it's embarrassing Xander..." The princess whimpered as she allowed him too look at her waxed and bare cunt. It was slick and calling for him, he could feel his own undergarments growing wet from his precut filling his cock. He soothingly rubbed small circles into her thighs before moving his head down between his thighs and gave a small lick. Causing the female to yelp and fist his hair before rocking her hips towards him, he continued to lap and lick at her sweet and delicious juices. He sucked and nipped at her clit still rubbing circles into her thighs as a gentle reminder that he loved her. Corrin's first climax causing her to scream as she called his name and trembled on the table, she continued panting his name as he pulled off his pants and undergarments. His hard cock jutting forward proudly as it pulsed, he pressed against her entrance and moaned at the warmth. 

"Little princess this will hurt so please be still and relax..." The male soothed before moving inside her, the tightness causing him to let out a low groan. Her body squirming beneath him as she was penetrated, a warm and angry pain spreading through her thighs before she looked away. Her lover pulling her face back to his gently wiping the tears and grunting as he stayed still within her, all of his self constant going into making sure Corrin would enjoy her first time. A soft moan from her and a nod was all he needed before he pulled away and slammed back in with a force that made the desk creak. His hips met hers over and over, each time making her moan and her breasts to bounce with the force. "Gods you are so wet for me... It's so amazing Corrin..." The princess's face filled with a rose colored dust before she arched her back against him, her body slick with her own sweat and pleasure coursing through her veins. 

"D-don't say such things big brother, it's embarrassing..." Corrin whined before gently pressing her own hips against his rough and hard thrusts. His hands gently running up and down her sides as a gentle reminder that even though he was being demanding and needy he still loved her and would be gentle. Her crimson eyes staring into his violet ones, her gentle brother wasn't there. He was the stoic Xander fucking her senseless, the only remnants of himself were his gentle and loving hands. His thrusts became more frantic as he felt her clench down on him with her orgasm, she screamed his name through her ecstasy before collapsing tiredly on the desk. The prince gave two more quick and strong thrusts before burying his load deep inside of her, the warm liquid spilling onto her thighs.

"I'm so sorry Corrin, I shouldn't have done that.... I-" The female quickly cut him off with her lips against his in a deep and loving kiss. "Don't worry my love, I wanted this. I wanted to be your stress relief." Xander chuckled and picked her up and carried them to his room, laying her on the bed before grinning softly. 

"Ready for round two Little Princess?"


End file.
